S'mores
by JustMe-Liz
Summary: Written with the prompt "S'mores, Fireplace and Christmas lights" for the OQ Fluff Gift Exchange! It is Christmas for the Outlaw Queen family...


Written for Darley1101 for the Christmas oneshot fluff gift exchange. The prompt was: Christmas lights, fireplace and S'mores. Hope I did your idea justice, dear!

Disclaimer: None are mine

As luck would have it, it happened just as Roland excitedly reached up to put a star on top of the Christmas tree – a loud sound, followed by pure darkness and Roland's terrified scream. Regina was with the boy within seconds, taking him off Robin's shoulders and cradling him in her arms and waving her hands to make purple lights float in the living room. To her amusement, both Robin and Henry looked equally startled by the dark and she let out a soft laugh.

"It's a power outage, boys. Nothing to be afraid of."

At her laugh, Robin lifted his chin proudly and shoved Henry in the ribs with a playful grin.

"We were not afraid, milady. We were simply… worried about the delicious Christmas meal you had planned for us."

Regina's face fell at this, barely visible in the dim light of the purple orbs floating around them and for a second she considered waving her hand in an attempt to restore the electricity. One look at the concealed excitement in Henry's eyes convinced her otherwise and she smiled.

"Well… we can either fix this with magic, or we can make it an adventure. What do you say, boys?"

Roland grinned against her shoulder and his small hands moved into her hair.

"I want a venture, Regina!"

She winked at him and shifted the boy to her other hip.

"Well… we could have a camp."

Roland pouted and shivered dramatically.

"It's cold. And I don't like camping no more."

Robin laughed at this and shook his head in disbelief. He pressed a quick kiss to Regina's hair before looking at his son with a pretend-strict face.

"Three months living in a mansion and suddenly you don't like camping anymore?"

Roland simply shrugged, giggling when his father tickled him and Robin pulled Regina flush against him.

"It seems you've spoiled us, milady."

Regina reached up to press her lips against his in a quick kiss before a fireball shot from her palm into the fireplace.

Within minutes a blanket was placed in front of the fireplace and Robin reclined on a pillow with his back against the sofa and Regina nestled against his chest, his legs either side of her. Henry and Roland were both seated on their own pillows, eagerly feasting on the chocolate their parents had laid out for them in the middle of their pillowy heaven. Soon Roland's face was a mask of chocolate and Regina laughed as Henry wiped his face with brotherly affection, and she leaned back against Robin as his hands travelled across her stomach. He nuzzled his face against her neck with a peaceful sigh and Regina grinned, pressing her head against his shoulder even harder.

"I love you. You know that right?"

Robin pressed another kiss to her hair, the smile visible in his voice when he spoke.

"I do. And I love you too, milady…"

Their confession would have turned into a kiss, had it not been for Roland's voice breaking through the barriers of bliss with a soft whine noticeable in his voice.

"Regina… there's no Christmas lights. Henry said that Christmas lights are the best part and now we don't have any."

Regina looked at Roland with a tender smile and waved her hand through the air, making thousands of colourful baubles and lights appear over their heads. Roland clapped his hands together with a toothy grin as he stared up at the lights and he moved towards the entwined couple to wrap his arms around Regina's neck.

"It's so pretty! Thank you."

"You're welcome, my angel."

Roland crawled back to Henry and looked at him curiously.

"Henry, do you know how to make S'mores?"

Henry missed the quick glance between Regina and Robin, and simply nodded at the boy with a grin.

"Yeah, they're delicious. Why?"

Roland shrugged and settled back on the pillow.

"Will you make me some? I heard daddy telling John that he had S'mores with Regina and that it was the best he's ever had."

Robin spluttered into the glass of wine he had just brought to his lips and Regina smirked, squeezing his thigh gently and lowering her voice.

"The best you've ever had, thief?"

Quickly regaining his composure, Robin nodded and wrapped a steady arm around her waist, his own voice dropping an octave.

"Without doubt… your majesty."

Another kiss was interrupted, this time by Roland's loud squeal as the fire started melting the marshmallow he had on a stick and the adults joined Henry's laughter as the older boy carefully helped Roland to put the marshmallow onto a cracker. The boy's face lit up as he devoured it and he stared at Robin and Regina with eyes wide and a mouth filled with candy.

"Yummy!"

He held another marshmallow out to Henry expectantly, grinning when the marshmallow was turned into a second S'more and devouring it just as quickly as he had the first. It was four S'mores and a sugar rush – followed by the consequent sugar crash – later when Robin found himself on his way downstairs once more, his heart skipping a beat when he noticed Regina's enchanting form reclining against the sofa – in the exact spot he had vacated minutes earlier – without a stitch of clothing to cover her. Robin swallowed on dry nervously and glanced at the stairs before looking back at Regina. The Christmas lights served to bask her body in a luminous glow of colour and a streak of muddled pink and white marshmallow fluff decorated her flat stomach.

"Regina, what… what are you doing? The boys…"

She shook her hair and looked at him through her lashes seductively, biting down on her lower lip.

"The boys… will only see an empty living room if they walk down those stairs. Magic… dear…. As for what I'm doing, I thought it was fairly obvious."

She dipped her finger into the marshmallow fluff and licked it off painfully slowly, still keeping her eyes on him.

"After all… you did mention how my… S'mores… were the best you'd ever had. I thought you might like to try some."

The words had barely left her mouth before he stumbled down the last couple of stairs, discarding clothes as he moved and tumbling down on top of her in a fit of giggles. She squealed when he nipped at her stomach, licking the sticky mess from her skin and he looked up at her with a strange, serious shadow in his eyes.

"I love you, Regina. More than anything."

"I love you too."

He pressed his lips against hers in a firm kiss and laughed when he pulled away.

"And I stand by what I said… Your… S'mores… are without doubt the best I've ever had."


End file.
